Notre histoire
by Wei Wuxian
Summary: Un soir de pluie Iruka recueille un petit garçon, Naruto. Il était loin de se douter qu'en prenant ce petit sous son aile il trouverait le bonheur.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis des heures, donnant à la nuit une bien triste atmosphère. Dans les rues sombres, un jeune homme courait pour rentrer chez lui le moins trempé possible. Sur le chemin il entendit des reniflements. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit et vit un petit garçon blessé couvert de boue pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le chunin fut attristé par cette vision et s'approcha du petit. Il s'accroupi devant lui et parla doucement, cherchant à le réconforter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi ? Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

\- Je veux pas rentrer, il renifla bruyamment. Ils vont encore me taper.

\- Alors viens avec moi. Tu vas tomber malade si tu reste plus longtemps sous cette pluie.

\- Je peux ? demanda le petit avec espoir.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Iruka.

Le garçon sourit au travers de ses larmes puis le chunin le prit dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois rentrer, l'adulte amena l'enfant dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau et entreprit de débarbouiller le blond. Une bonne heure plus tard le petit garçon mangeait goulûment. Le châtain lui avait mit un de ses vieux t-shirts, faisant une robe au petit.

\- Merfi monfieux ! dit le blond.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, réprimanda doucement l'adulte.

L'enfant hocha rapidement la tête avant de finir son assiette.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Naruto et toi ?

\- Iruka.

Naruto lâcha ensuite un bâillement sonore, signe qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit. Iruka porta le petit et le mit au lit. Il prit ensuite une couverture et un oreiller avant d'aller se coucher sur le canapé.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup. Aussi je précise que je n'ai pas vue/lue Naruto. Je connais les événement majeurs et le caractères des principaux personnages mais rien de plus. Donc pardon si des incohérences apparaissent.**_

 **Chapitre 1**

Le lendemain, Iruka fut réveillé lorsqu'une masse s'écrasa sur son corps. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et tomba sur deux perles bleus le fixant.

\- Tu es réveillé ? demanda Naruto

\- Oui.

\- Super ! On peut manger maintenant ?

\- Quand je pourrais me lever, oui.

Aussitôt le blond sauta du canapé et couru vers la cuisine. L'adulte le suivit doucement et lui prépara un petit déjeuner. Environ une demi heure plus tard, les deux se trouvaient assit, l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Je veux pas rentrer.

\- Mais tu le dois. Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

\- Même pas vrai. Ils sont contents quand je passe la nuit dehors !

Les yeux d'Iruka s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Non seulement les parents laissaient l'enfant dehors en pleine nuit, mais en plus ce n'était pas la première fois ? Impossible. Comment pouvait on infliger ça à un gamin ? Qu'il soit le respectable d'un démon n'entrait pas en compte. Naruto était un enfant et à ce titre il avait besoin d'amour.

Immédiatement le chuunin prit sa décision. Si personne ne s'occupait correctement de Naruto, il s'en chargerait. Il se leva et dit :

\- Reste ici. J'ai besoin de parler à l'Hokage.

Iruka partit dès que le bambin eut hoché la tête. Il arriva rapidement à la tour et demanda une audience. À peine vingt minutes plus tard, il était assit en face d'Hiruzen, une tasse de thé devant lui.

\- De quoi voulez me parler ?

\- De Naruto. Il est inadmissible que sa famille d'accueille prennent si peu soin de lui.

\- Comment ça ? Hitoka-san et Saga-san sont des parents exemplaires.

\- Pas avec tout le monde apparemment. Ils battent Naruto et s'en fiche qu'il passe la nuit dehors, et ce, quel que soit le temps.

L'Hokage lâcha un nuage de fumée avant de croiser ses doigts et de poser son menton dessus.

\- Effectivement, c'est un problème. Mais personne ne s'occupera mieux de lui, malheureusement.

\- Donc, vous allez le laisser là-bas ! Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Il n'est pas responsable de toutes les abominations faite par Kyuubi !

\- Ce n'est ce que pense les familles des victimes. Je suis désolé mais personne ne prendra soin de Naruto.

\- Alors laissez moi être son tuteur.

Le vieille homme sembla surpris mais ne dit rien. Il ajouta après :

\- Bien, je dirais Saga-san de passer chez toi te donner les affaires du petit.

\- Merci, Hokage-sama.

Iruka s'inclina, un large sourire sur le visage. Il partit peu de temps après annoncer la bonne nouvelle au petit blond. Dès que les mots furent prononcés Naruto sauta au cou du chuunin, tout heureux d'avoir une personne si gentille comme parent.

Bien plus loin, dans la forêt, un petit garçon brun s'allongea sur le sol. Il était complètement essoufflé. Il avait rajouté des exercices à son entrainement mais il avait un mal fou à tous les faire. Sasuke pouvait voir les étoiles apparaître une à une dans le ciel. Il se fichait bien de rentrer tard, même si ses " parents " allaient s'inquiéter. Ils lui poseraient plein de questions comme d'habitude.

Une bonne heure plus tard, le garçon rentra chez lui. À peine eut il fermé la porte, qu'une femme le prenait dans ses bras.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Où étais tu ? Et avec qui ?

Le petit repoussa la blonde inquiète et alla dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ces gens. Toujours à poser des questions inutiles. Il soupira et se mit au lit. Demain il partirait suffisamment tôt pour ne pas les croiser.

Le lendemain, vers midi, Sasuke s'aventura dans une petite clairière. Comme d'habitude un homme était là. Toujours à lire le même livre, assit contre le même arbre, dans la même position.

Le brun se fit discret et lança un assaut. Il fut rapidement maîtriser et à terre tandis que l'autre continuait de lire tranquillement. Le garçon eut beau se débattre, la prise de l'adulte ne faiblissait pas.

\- C'est bon ! J'ai perdu !

Enfin le ninja le lâcha, laissant ainsi Sasuke retenter une attaque, encore une fois, arrêtée.

\- Tu es trop bruyant et prévisible, commenta l'adulte.

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'apprendre si tu es si fort.

\- Ce serai une perte de temps et d'énergie.

Le brun jura et partit rapidement. Le jounin soupira puis se leva, il était l'heure de sa convocation avec l' Hokage.

\- S'il te plait !

\- Non.

\- Mais je veux pas !

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non tu dois te laver.

\- S'il te plait ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

Depuis bientôt vingt minutes, Naruto suppliait Iruka de ne pas prendre son bain. Mais rien à faire le chuunin continuait d'insister. Finalement l'adulte déclara :

\- Si tu prends ton bain son faire d'histoire, on ira manger à l' Ichiraku.

Immédiatement le blond voulu faire sa toilette. Le châtain soupira en pensant qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas utiliser cette technique souvent.

\- Pardon ? demanda Kakashi.

Le gris n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis quand Hiruzen était il devenu fou ?

\- Je vous demande de prendre la tutelle de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il passe ses journées avec vous de ce que j'ai entendu. Ca ne vous changera pas beaucoup.

Comme le jounin restait muet, l' Hokage rajouta :

\- Si cela vous semble si impossible, prenez le comme une mission.

\- Une mission ?

Le vieille homme hocha le tête. Pour Kakashi élever un enfant n'était pas une simple mission. Loin de là, c'était un enfer dans lequel on sautait à pieds joints. Que ce mioche sois le dernier de son clan ou non la situation restait la même. Malheureusement on ne lui demandait pas son avis. On lui donnais juste le gamin et toutes les emmerdes qui vont avec.

\- C'est d'accord, soupira le jounin.


End file.
